


As Time Goes By

by iamalystark



Series: Starks Don't Bother With Soulmates [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Female Tony Stark, I Tried, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Sequel, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalystark/pseuds/iamalystark
Summary: Life had been going great for Morgan and Peter Stark. They'd met their soulmates, made up with their father, and their family had even let them tag along on a mission. It seemed as though nothing could go wrong. That was, until they touched something they shouldn't have and were blasted fifteen years into the past.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Starks Don't Bother With Soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415161
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the only chapter i have written so updates will be slow lmao i just really wanted to publish this

** _•_ ** ** _Peter&Morgan_ ** ** _•_ **

**"CAN SOMEBODY **please explain why there are children in the middle of the floor?" A familiar voice called in confusion. 

Peter groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes as the lights were flicked on. "What happened?" His sister croaked from beside him. 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then opened them again and blinked over at her. 

"That device thingy blasted us to the tower, I guess." He mumbled, sitting up. It was then that he realized that they were still wearing their Iron Spider suits. 

"But how'd they get here too?" Morgan questioned, frowning up at their family. 

"I don't know. They weren't near us." Peter said, frowning as well. 

"Who are you?" A voice demanded and their heads shipped to the side, where Natasha was aiming a gun at them. 

  
"Wh-what?" Morgan breathed in terror, fingers twitching to reach for her stomach.

"Who. Are. You?" The redhead ground out, face contorted in a caution and rage that the twins had never seen from their aunt before.

"U-uh, Sarah." Morgan lied, eyes wide.

"And you?" Clint called to Peter.

"B-Benjamin." Peter added to the lie, eyes equally as wide as his sister.

"Okay, Sarah and Benjamin, how'd you get here?" Toni demanded, face hardened.

Peter's eyes flicked between his mother and his aunt's gun.

"Nat," Toni said exasperatedly, wiping all remains of tears from her face, "you can lower the gun."

Why had she been crying?

Natasha easily tucked her gun back into. . . somewhere.

Morgan realized with a pang of sadness that she was most likely not getting those lessons any time soon.

"So?" Steve prompted.

The twins looked to the father they'd recently reconciled with. He looked. . . sad. Everyone in the room looked to have been distraught before they got here.

Peter had a sudden realization, eyes flitting to Toni's stomach. It was slightly bloated and her feet seemed to be swollen in her shoes.

Her cheeks seemed fuller, and she seemed to be glowing. Anybody with eyes would be able to see that she was pregnant.

With. . . them. The teens gave each other shocked looks. "How'd you get here, kids?" Bruce asked.

They looked to him silently. "Jarvis, where did they come from? How did they get here?" Toni demanded.

"The children seemed to have appeared from a small, temporary, man-made wormhole." The AI answered, monotone.

"Wormhole?" The twins breathed in unison.

"How?" Toni demanded, frowning.

"Uh," Peter glanced at his sister, "we have no idea. One minute we're at the. . . park with our family, and the next, boom! We're here." He lied, shrugging.

Morgan nodded. "Liars." Natasha spat.

Morgan flinched back, her hand flying up to protect herself, on instinct.

"Tasha! Back off." Bucky hissed, dropping a hand onto her shoulder.

The woman faltered, stepping back.

"U-um, no, she's right." Morgan said softly, her voice wavering. Peter shot a suspicious glance at her and she winked to him, out of view of the others.

"She's right, how? You lied?" Steve interrogated.

"Y-yeah." Morgan sniffled, leaning into her brother.

"Well, out with it." Clint

Morgan heaved a small sigh. "It's, I'm, kind of classified." She lied.

Toni barked out a laugh. "You did _not _just say that to us. We're the Avengers." The billionaire said flatly.

"Well, you see, um, we're twins. Um, we go to Shield Academy and we were making a project, when it exploded in our faces. And now, boom! We're back here." She explained with a frown.

"Back here? You kids have never been here before." Clint argued.

The teens glanced between each other. "Well, no, um. Back here, as in, _back_ here. As in fifteen years back." Peter explained, rubbing the back of his neck with a flush.

"They're telling the truth." Natasha announced, seeming disgruntled.

"I don't know. Something seems off." Toni said, narrowing her eyes.

She shot a glare to Steve. "Rogers? Mind escorting our guests to the prisoner containment area?"

Peter squeaked indignantly. Morgan huffed, crossing her arms as they stood from the ground.

"What are you two wearing?" Bucky spoke up, a brooding frown on his face.

Then again, their uncle always looked like he was brooding.

The twins' gazes shot down to their nanoparticle suits and they flushed.

Morgan and Peter tapped their wrists at once, the suits retracting to show casual T-shirts and jeans.

Morgan looked her brother over with a groan. "Really? The science pun?" She grumbled, too quiet for any non-enhanced ears to hear.

Peter stuck out his tongue at his sister, before he seemed to realize what he'd done, flushing like a tomato.

"Yeah, we'll be seeing those." Natasha said, holding her hand out for the watches.

Morgan huffed as she unclasped it from her wrist and dropped it into the woman's outstretched hand.

Peter pursed his lips, following suit. Steve grabbed their arms, and ushered them down the hall.

Morgan gasped suddenly, her mouth forming a silent 'oh'.

Peter looked to her, quirking his brow in confusion.

"Dude." She whispered.

After Steve successfully locked them in a bland, white cell Peter's eyes widened in realization.

"Holy _shit_!" He cried.

"Yeah!" She returned.

"_Dude!_ We just interrupted their split! Oh my god, we just changed history!"

"P-Benjamin, if we get back and things are different, I'm blaming you."

"How is that fai-?"


	2. chapter two

•**_Peter&Morgan•_**

**"SO WHAT **hell do we do?" Morgan whispered, barely loud enough for Peter's enhanced ears to hear. 

"How am I supposed to know?" Peter asked in the same tone, crossing his arms. 

Morgan shifted, hugging her knees to her chest. She decided that they should carry out their conversation in that volume. "What do you think they were arguing about? Why'd they split up the first time around?" She wondered. 

"I don't know. All I knew was that he really hurt her. I mean, it was bad enough to keep her away for fifteen years. And even then, it took us getting kidnapped by Hydra to reconnect them." Peter responded, eyes flicking around the room. 

"Should we, like, stop it?" She questioned. 

"I think we already did that." Peter said drily. 

"No, no, I mean, should we. . . get them back together? Change the past?" Morgan clarified.

Peter blinked. "Are you insane? That would change _everything_! We might cease to exist! Or we could be replaced by weird versions of ourselves!" 

"We probably already changed shit, though! She's still here!" Morgan hissed, her volume raising. 

"Yeah, and just imagine what consequences that will have!" He shouted back at her. 

"I don't care! What if I just want a stable freaking fa-?" She yelled right back, getting cut off as the door opened. 

Both twins jolted, scrambling away, only relaxing when they saw it was their Uncle Clint. 

"Hey Kiddos." He greeted, leaning against the wall after he closed the door. 

Morgan and Peter glanced between each other in suspicion, their anger at each other momentarily forgotten.

"Hi." Morgan said slowly. 

"So, basically, one of us needed to come in here to get some info outta you and since I've got experience with kids, they sent me." He explained. 

"We aren't kids!" Peter argued indignantly.

Clint raised a brow. "You're really proving your point, there, Benjamin." He said drily. 

The boy flushed, looking away as Morgan groaned and rolled her eyes. 

  
"So, anything you guys can tell us?" He questioned, sounding bored.

The teens froze. They hadn't thought about anything else for their lie. "I'll take that as a no." The archer chimed sarcastically.

"Got a last name?"

Morgan and Peter looked to each other again. "Uh," Peter panicked.

"Park." Morgan choked out, eyes wide.

". . . er." Peter added helpfully, smiling an extremely fake smile.

"So, Sarah and Benjamin Parker. You two around yet?" Clint replied.

"No!" They cried at once.

The archer narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously. "Got any family members?"

"Uh, _yeah._" Morgan squeaked, eyes very, very wide. 

"Who?"

The twins looked between each other again, before turning back to their uncle and pursing their lips. He sighed. 

"You two aren't going to be out of here anytime soon if you don't give us something." He said, exasperated. 

Their family from their time would come for them soon, though, wouldn't they? All they had to do was wait. 

"That's fine. We really like it in here." Peter lied, a wide grin on his face as he patted the bed weakly. 

Clint pursed his lips. "So what are your real names?"

They froze. "Uh, my name _is _Sarah." Morgan insisted. 

"And I'm Benjamin!"

"It's on our birth certificates!" Morgan added. That was technically the truth. 

Peter snorted at his sister's sly addition. Morgan struggled to keep from smiling but was soon giggling quietly. Peter snickered along with her and soon both teens were full out belly laughing over a dumb joke.

Clint stood there, bewildered. "Yeah. . . Not even my kids are this wacky. I'm out." 

He turned and left and they only laughed harder. 

"Only you could make this _funny_." Peter grumbled between laughter. 

"I get it from Mom." Morgan said cheekily, grinning. 

"Nah, you're more like S-Dad than her." Peter retorted. 

She scoffed, offended. "Dude!"

_"Dude!" _Peter mocked in a high pitched voice. 

Morgan's frown broke into a smile and they began to laugh again. Peter's gaze shot up to the camera in the corner of the room and he laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

"What?" She cried. 

"They probably. . . Think. . . We're on. . . Drugs. . ." Peter wheezed. 

Morgan burst out laughing, hand flying to her mouth. "Maybe we are?" She gasped, tears in her eyes. 

Peter, still giggling, paused to think. "I mean, what if that weird device thingy drugged us?" He mused. 

"Nah, I think you just always act like you're on cocaine." Morgan argued. 

Peter sighed in content, a smile still firmly on his face. Then he suddenly frowned. 

"Hey, wait a second. I'm mad at you." He remembered. 

Morgan rolled her eyes, mood turning sour. "What are you, bipolar?"

"Says you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exa-"

"Holy hell, please shut up."

The twins squeaked in unison, turning to the open door.

Toni stood in front of it, arms crossed. Morgan squeaked again and Peter's eyes just widened.

"You two obviously couldn't hurt a fly," Peter glanced to his sister, images of dead Hydra agents at his feet flashing through his mind, "so we've unanimously decided to give you two some guest rooms while we figure out how to get you back to your time." She explained.

"Really?" Peter asked, surprised. Their mom was never that trusting.

"Really." The billionaire confirmed.

Morgan shrugged, hopping up.

Peter followed her a bit more warily, and Toni led them to their temporary rooms.

They took one look at the doors they'd been led to and burst out laughing for what seemed to be the millionth time.

They'd been given their _own_ rooms!


	3. chapter three

•**_Peter&Morgan•_**

**“MISS PARKER**, Captain Rogers is summoning you to the kitchen.” Jarvis announced, causing Morgan to groan. 

“Tell Dad to go suck a star spangled brick. I wanna sleep.” She slurred, not even opening her eyes. 

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me correctly, _Captain Rogers_ has summoned you.” Jarvis said, sounding confused. 

Morgan’s eyes snapped open and she shot up, memories of the previous day flying to her head. “O-oh, right. Sorry, J.” She apologized, going for sheepishness. 

She threw the covers off of herself, poking around st her bare room in discontent. Looking down, she noticed that she was still wearing her rumbled clothes from yesterday. Or, from fifteen years in the future?

Time travel was weird. What if Peter and her were still in the past when they were born? That would be one messed up birthday. Would they spontaneously combust if they heal their baby selves?

Morgan shook the thought away and climbed out of bed, meeting her brother in the hall. “Morning Benjamin.” She greeted with a small smile. 

He huffed out a laugh, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Morning Sarah.” 

Together, they walked toward the kitchen, the path engrained in their minds. “Kids.” Clint called with a goofy smile. 

They blinked at him in unison and the archer paused to squint at them in confusion. “Yeah, that’s creepy. Anyway, Toni found some Parkers in the area. May and Benjamin your parents?” 

Morgan and Peter looked to each other in relief, nodding. “Yep. That’s them. Dear old. . .” Peter trailed off as he spotted Toni and Steve, the former ignoring the latter, “Mom and Dad. . .” He finished, staring at them. 

Morgan jabbed her brother in the side and he shook himself out of the strange trance he’d been in. Clint, however, wasn’t a Shield Agent for nothing, looking to Toni and Steve, back to the twins, then at Toni’s stomach. 

They panicked, freezing and staring at their uncle in panic. “No way. You’re-”

Morgan cut him off, “Really big fans of Iron Woman.” She said loudly, smiling awkwardly. 

Toni looked to them with narrowed eyes. “What’s that about?” She asked Clint suspiciously. Clint swallowed. 

“No idea. Nope.”

The billionaire shrugged, leaving the room with a mug of coffee and a sad supersoldier trailing after her like a puppy. Clint stood abruptly, grabbing the teens by the arms and dragging them down the hall and into a surprisingly large supply closet. 

“You’re Toni and Steve’s kids!” He accused, pointing at them. 

“No!” Peter squeaked immediately. 

“Not true! What? They’re having kids? Who knew? Pshhh.” Morgan said, panicking. 

Clint crossed his arms. “Game’s over, kids. Real names, now.” He demanded. 

Morgan was thankful he’d at least had the decency to pull them into a supply closet before demanding their identities in front of Jarvis’ cameras. 

They sighed in defeat. “I’m Morgan Sarah Stark.” She mumbled, looking down. 

“Peter Benjamin Stark.” Peter added, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

Realization dawned on Clint’s face. “So _that’s_ what you were laughing at!” 

Peter and Morgan laughed sheepishly. Clint examined them. “Why Stark and not Rogers?”

They glanced between each other as if contemplating, but Morgan decided that they didn’t have much else to lose, and began explaining. 

“Well, in our timeline, when we got blasted to the past, yesterday, was the day Mom left Dad and didn’t come back for fifteen years.” She said, getting quieter with each word. 

“We didn’t even know he was our dad until the creepy Hydra guy told us.” Peter added. Morgan nodded in confirmation to his statement. 

“Titty.” She whispered. 

Peter cackled loudly, then slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. 

“Hydra? Hydra is still around in fifteen years?” Clint asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah, and apparently they think it’s nice to kidnap and torture spider people.” Morgan said, crossing her arms with a frown. 

“S. . . Spider people?” He questioned in confusion. 

Peter grinned, nodding, and jumped up, pressing one of his hands against the ceiling and hanging there. Morgan climbed the small wall and hung by one foot. “Spiders!” Peter exclaimed happily, gesturing to themselves. 

They then jumped down, landing on heir feet with no problems. “Anything else?” Clint asked, sounding resigned and slightly guilty. 

Morgan tilted her head in confusion. Why would he be guilty? Suddenly, it struck her, remembering the words of their mother a few weeks ago. 

_“Yeah, I wouldn’t even think of trynna sneak into the supply closet with Ted or MJ, there’s cameras everywhere. If you’re going to get nasty, go to your rooms.”_

_“Mom!”_

Slowly, the teen turned around, finally seeing the camera hidden in the upper corner of the room. 

“God fucking dammnit. Jesus.” She groaned, face palming. Peter spun around, catching sight of it and groaning too. 

“God, they’ve always been this distrustful, haven’t they?” He complained. 

“I’m sorry kids.” Clint muttered, opening the supply closet and stepping out. They followed him, downtrodden and looking like kicked puppies. 

Standing out in the hall, was their very messed up, confused and angry family.


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hdjdhdhdj im so sorry i have such short chapters and i take so long-

** _•Peter&Morgan•_ **

**MORGAN**** AND **Peter stared at their past family silently, before looking to each other. It seemed that no one was going to make the first move to speak.

"So," Toni began, arms crossed. The twins eyed their mother with cautious looks. "You're mine and St-Rogers' kids?"

Peter and Morgan winced. She was angry at him now. The Toni Stark from this time hadn't had fifteen years to cool off. She'd had a few days.

"Yeah, you're our mom and Steve's our dad." Peter answered finally.

They all watched each other warily. "And we were apart for fifteen years?" Steve asked sadly.

Morgan winced, then a sudden realization flooded through her. This Steve hadn't been forgiven by her yet. This Steve had been terrible to their mom _days_ ago.

She glared. "Yeah, that tends to happen when you're a dick to mom so much that she leaves you." The teen hissed, crossing her arms.

Peter nodded along with his sister's statement, shooting the blond a disapproving scowl.

"I. . ." The man trailed off, at a loss for words.

"You said Hydra's still around. You guys got kidnapped?" Bucky said gruffly.

"Yep! I don't know how they found us, but they snatched us up on our way to school and did a bunch of experiments on us and tortured us for a bit. Even killed me for a few minutes, I think." Morgan explained, tilting her head with a sheepish smile.

She winced, though, when she saw their paling faces. "Sorry, sorry. My therapist says that I deflect serious things with humor. I think he's right." She muttered, embarrassed.

"No shit, Morg." Peter grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we're going to take this conversation to the common room and you two are going to explain everything." Natasha said finally, a firm look on her face.

The twins glanced to each other with grimaces on their faces. This wouldn't end well.

Once finally making it in the common room, each with varying degrees of shock displayed on their faces, they all scattered around the room on various pieces of furniture. 

“Okay, start at the beginning. How did you get here?” Clint asked, and they grinned. 

“Okay, well Mom finally let us join them on a mission because we’ve been training for months, and Auntie Nat said she’d teach me how she hides her weapons, and Mom said that Steve’s boring and we saw this glowing blue think and it blew up and sent us here. Oh, also it was at a Hydra base.” Once Morgan finished her ramble, she took a deep breath, not having stopped for air. 

“Thanks pretty much it.” Peter agreed, nodding. 

Everyone looked to them with mostly confused looks. 

“So, basically what you’re saying is that fifteen years in the future, time travel technology exists?” Toni asked suddenly, a look on her face no one could decipher. 

“Yeah?” Peter responded, frowning at her. 

“Fifteen years. That technology can’t exist yet. That’s fifteen years of technological advances to be made before I could ever attempt that.” She said slowly.

“What are you saying?” Morgan asked quietly. 

“I’m saying, you guys are stuck here. Basically, we’re just going to have to wait for the us from your time to come and get you.” She said, tone surprisingly soft. 

The twins’ hearts broke in unison, their mouths dropping open. “S-so, we can’t go home?” Morgan’s voice broke.

“I’m so sorry.” Toni murmured.

Morgan clamped her mouth shut, refusing to let her tears fall, and looked silently to the ground. Petermon the other hand, his breath hitched as he looked away. 

The girl bit her lip, then grabbed her brother’s hand. “So, uh, what now?” Steve asked weakly. 

“Now, we wait.”


	5. chapter five

_•_ ** _Toni_ ** ** _•_ **

  
**"KIDS? MORGAN? **Peter?" Toni shouted over the comms, blasting two Hydra agents to the ground and not stopping to see if they were still alive.

The twins had asked for directions about what to do about a possible bomb, and then there had been a deafening boom, and they weren't responding.

"Kids!" She screamed yet again, fighting her way toward where she was sure her children were, and heard her teammates clamoring and yelling, just as panicked as she felt.

She entered a hallway where a door lay on the ground, looking as though it were blasted off its hinges, and terror filled her veins, wrapping around her lungs and crawling up her throat. "Oh my God. . ." She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips, and in what was probably the stupidest thing she'd ever done, she let her suit dissolve into her arc reactor, and she sprinted toward the room, her heart hammering in her chest.

Nobody was there. Morgan and Peter were gone without a trace, and the only thing that kept her from passing out right then and there was the fact that there was _no_ trace.

If a bomb had exploded, there'd be blood, remains. There would be something there, something to tell her that her babies were dead.

The panic that they were dead faded, replaced with horror that she didn't know where they were. They were missing, and she suddenly couldn't breathe, falling to her hands and knees. "Oh God, oh God, Petey, Morgie," Toni cried, squeezing her eyes shut as tears pricked at them.

She wasn't one to normally react like this, but her children make any mask or facade fall away, and she suddenly felt like she had all those months ago when Hydra took them. She felt _helpless_.

"Toni!"

Steve's yell reached her ears suddenly, and she realized that her teammates had to be just as scared as her.

"Here," she croaked as loud as she could, slumping so she was sat in the middle of the ground, her legs beside her.

Her lover came into the room as fast as she had, his eyes wide and scared. "Where- Where are they?"

"Gone," Toni whispered, her eyes finally finding the device that must have once been the glowing blue thing Morgan and Peter saw. "They're gone."

It was in pieces, destroyed beyond recognition, but the mechanic in her, the creator in her was already vowing to fix it, to build it back up just as good, if not better than it was before. She'd get her kids back, be it the last thing she did.

** _•Peter&Morgan•_ **

"What was it like?" Morgan glanced over to the younger version of the mother she knew, and furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, shifting in her spot next to her brother.

"Living with just me. You said Rogers and I split in your time."

She seemed hesitant to even talk to them now that she knew who they were, like she'd break them by even being in their presence.

"It was totally cool. It's not like we didn't see Auntie Nat and everyone else all the time. Well, besides Steve. Man, we really should've figured it out sooner. We're idiots," Peter said, snorting at the end.

Morgan nodded, allowing a small smile to tug at her lips. "Honestly, Steven should've been the first hint."

Said man looked absolutely shattered as he watched the conversation, and the twins avoided looking at him.

"To be fair, our dad is the star spangled man with a plan," Morgan reasoned with her twin, trying to lighten the mood more.

It worked, and he snorted, shaking his head. He suddenly froze, though, and everyone in the room heard his breath hitch.

"What is it?" Natasha asked cautiously, and Peter looked up, his face terrified. He shakily held up his hand to show his sister his bare wrist.

His _bare_ wrist. Where Ned's name once resided, there was now only his freakishly pale skin.

"Oh my god," Morgan squeaked, pulling up her own sleeve to stare down at her also empty wrist. For a moment, she thought something had happened to them, but then she suddenly sighed.

"Oh geez, okay. Peter, Ned and MJ aren't born yet. _We_ aren't born yet. It makes sense that our marks would be gone."

The terror in his eyes mostly faded at that, and he blew out a breath through his nose. "What if their wrists are empty now? What if they think we're dead and Mom and Steve and Auntie Nat don't try to find us?"

Morgan had no doubt her twin had anxiety. "Mom would _not_ just accept our deaths and you know that. Do you not remember being grounded for like ever after they found us at Hydra?"

Peter paused. "Aren't we technically still grounded?"

She blinked owlishly. "I mean. . . I guess, technically," she said, shrugging.

"What even the _fuck_ was that conversation?" Clint asked, and the teens turned their attention to their family, who they'd forgotten were still there.

"Uh, contemplation over life and time travel?" Peter said, though it came out more like a question.

The archer made a face and nodded. "Fair."

"So, Ned and MJ? Your soulmates?" Steve hedged, and Morgan almost took pity on the way he was trying so hard to get in their good graces, to get in Toni's good graces.

Key word: almost. "Yep."

The silence after that was awkward. Morgan was the only one to notice a contemplative look on Natasha's face, and she narrowed her eyes at her aunt.

"You said I was going to teach you how I hide my weapons."

Morgan nodded, a sad smile forming on her lips. "Only Uncle Bucky knows how you do it, but that's probably because you're mar-"

Peter jabbed his elbow into his twin's side, eyes wide as he gave her an alarmed look. She grimaced sheepishly. "Well, was it really that surprising of a spoiler?"

The faces of the past Avengers proved that yes, it was a surprising spoiler. "Well, who proposed?" Toni asked in a way to try to make the tension dissipate.

"Auntie Nat, duh."

"That's not a surprise," Clint said, smirking and Morgan smiled, almost able to forget about the fact that they were trapped in the past, with possibly no way to get home.

Again, key word: almost.


End file.
